1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridging mechanism and an antenna device therewith, and more particularly, to a bridging mechanism for a supporting tube and a holder with easy assembly and an antenna device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional satellite antenna device includes a holder, a supporting tube and a bridging mechanism. The supporting tube is used for supporting the holder, and the holder is used for holding a satellite antenna disk, such that the satellite antenna disk is capable of receiving satellite signals. The bridging mechanism is used for connecting and fixing the holder and the supporting tube, such that the supporting tube can support the holder stably. Conventionally, the bridging mechanism is combined with the holder and the supporting tube in a screwing and a riveting manner, respectively. The aforesaid design requires additional components such as screws and results in complex assembly process, and thus it is not convenient for a user to install and use.